


{PODFIC} Unexpected Affair and Unexpected Affair Part Deux

by cassandrasfisher



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Unexpected Affair - Barry stumbles across a site which he finds something he isn't expecting to see. Now with his newfound knowledgeable will he be able to navigate a happy ending for himself?Unexpected Affair Part Deux - Barry stumbles across a site which he finds something he isn't expecting to see. Now with his newfound knowledgeable will he be able to navigate a happy ending for himself, once he tells Len how he feels about him. How will things turn out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unexpected Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470707) by [cassandrasfisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher). 



Unexpected Affair: Chapter 1 to Chapter 17: [Chapter 1 to Chapter 17](https://www.mediafire.com/file/sz15iwy7igd4484/Unexpected_Affair_Chapter_1_to_17.mp3/file)

Unexpected Affair:: Chapter 18 to Chapter 36: [Chapter 18 to Chapter 36](http://www.mediafire.com/file/maa14jgy81ahgv4/Unexpected_Affair_Chapter_18_to_36.mp3/file)

Unexpected Affair:: Chapter 37 to Chapter 42: [Chapter 37 to Chapter 42](http://www.mediafire.com/file/eg4lh58hhjxg3b7/Unexpected_Affair_Chapter_37_to_42.mp3/file)


	2. PODFIC Unexpected Affair Part Deux

Unexpected Affair Part Deux [Chapter 1 to 6](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5xopbrbn4cdm330/Unexpected_Affair_Part_Deux_Chapter_1_to_6.mp3/file)


End file.
